Through the Eyes of Another
by ckin145
Summary: Another version of CoB through Jace's perspective.  Review pleasee!
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS. THE FOLLOWING STORYLINE AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE. THIS IS THE STORY OF CITY OF BONES FROM JACES POINT OF VIEW.**

Jace was lying lazily on his bed. His room was bare; there was no color, no expression to his room. He had no photos of family, partially because he had no idea who his mother was.

_Nor do I want to. She didn't have to walk out on my father and me. Selfish woman. Maybe if she hadn't run off, my father wouldn't have been murdered, _Jace thought.

He had grown up with his father, who had trained him to be a warrior. It was his job to save the unknowing "mundanes" because they had no idea about the world that truly existed around them. If only they could open their eyes and see through the glamour that blinded them so-

"Jace Wayland! Get out here right now! You had better be ready for Pandemonium in 5 minutes or I am coming in there and dragging you out!"

The voice that called him belonged to his adoptive sister, Isabelle, who was too outspoken for her own good.

"Oh, Izzy, if I didn't know any better, I come to the conclusion that you are wanting to see me naked? Don't you think that's a little incestuous?" Jace called through the door. Isabelle burst into the room brandishing her whip, which so conveniently wrapped itself around his ankle, and then yanked. Jace fell onto his back laughing when Isabelle held a knife to his throat. He was immediately silent with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"What is it you were saying, Jace?" She remarked with her own wicked spark of humor in her eyes. She had gotten to her feet and was hauling Jace as he answered, "That I will be ready in 10 minutes and that you can get over it. My perfection must be kept in good standing for my worshippers." Isabelle punched him lightly on the shoulder and said, "I can't wait for the day that you fall in love with a girl. And to make it even better, I hope it's when you least expect it." With that, she gave a smirk and was off.

Jace walked into the bathroom to examine his hair. It was messy and blonde, just like always. He had black Marks that covered his entire body, as well as scars that told a story of his past. He stalked out of the bathroom to pick out clothes for the evening ahead, ending up in a black v-neck shirt, black pants made of a particularly thick material, typical for hunting, and his combat boots. On his way out of his room, he slung his leather jacket on and grabbed the knives and blades that rested on the table for him.

He entered the foyer where Isabelle and her elder brother Alec were impatiently waiting on him. Alec looked at him and inquired, "What was taking you so long? Seriously, did you have to check yourself out from every angle?" "Lets just go catch this demon." Was Jace's only reply.

This was who they were. Shadowhunters. Designed for this earth to protect the mundanes, or non-Shadowhunters, from the evil that lied in front of their faces.


	2. Pandemonium

**Chapter Two. –Again, I don't own any of this. It'd be awesome if I did though. Lol.**

The lights were pulsing at Pandemonium. Jace, Isabelle, and her brother Alec, Jace's parabatai, were pushing their way into a back corner, when the sensor in the pocket of his jacket began to vibrate. Jace looked around to see an Eidolon demon taking the shape of a teenage boy with blue hair. "Izzy, I think you get to take this one."

Isabelle's eyes lit up. "Perfect. Don't worry, I've got this, easy."

"Just make sure you leave some for us. You know how I love killing demons," said Jace as he and Alec made their way into the back room. As Jace entered, he pulled the knife from his belt in a manner that he thought no one would notice.

A moment later, they heard Izzy enter the room, with a drooling demon following behind her. It was so easy for Isabelle to get them to fall over her. She used her beauty like her whip.

The demon spoke, "What's your name?"

"Isabelle," she said with a smile in her voice.

"That's a nice name. I haven't seen you here before."

She giggled, "You're asking me if I come here often?" Of course, he thought she was flirting, instead of dragging him to his death. In that sense, it was pretty funny to Jace.

There was an awkward silence, and a stench of realization in the air. "You—"

Before he could even finish his sentence Isabelle had him pinned. That was the best part about hunting with her. She never hesitated. "He's all yours, boys."

Jace laughed. "So, are there anymore with you?"

"Any other what?" _Wow._ Jace thought. _It actually is trying to play off this whole stupid act._

"Come on now," He said. He showed the rune marks on his well-toned arms. "You know what I am."

One word hissed from its mouth, sounding like the foulest of all curses. "_Shadowhunter._"

"Got you." Jace had a smile on his face as Isabelle tied him to a pillar. "So, you still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," it spat back.

"He means other demons," Alec said, speaking his first words of the night. He was never particularly ecstatic about going on hunts. He knew it meant that he would always have to check up on Jace and Izzy. "You do know what a demon is, don't you?"

Jace sensed the sarcasm in Alec's voice and decided to play along. "Demons: Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension—"

"That's enough, Jace," Izzy cut him off.

"Isabelle's right," Alec agreed. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics—or demonology."

But Jace was still playing the stupidity game with this creature. "Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much. Do _you _think I talk too much?" Jace was laughing at the terrified expression on its face.

"I could give you information. I know where Valentine is."

If it was trying to make a desperate attempt to make Jace hesitate in bringing its death, he had said the right thing. Jace looked back at Alec with a worried and questioning look in his eye, but kept his face like a stone. Alec knew how to read Jace's expressions.

"Valentine's in the ground," Jace replied to the demon. "The thing's just toying with us."

"Kill it, Jace. It's not going to tell us anything," Izzy said, tossing her hair over her shoulder, something she did when she was bored.

Jace pulled the knife up and examined it. It was a knife that his father left him when he died. He kept it as a reminder that if he ever found the person responsible for his father's death, they would have it protruding from their heart in a second.

The demon gasped out of fear, "Valentine is back! All the Infernal Worlds know it—I know it—I can tell you where he is—"

Anger overtook the better of Jace. "By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you—" Jace gripped the knife harder, getting ready to drive it home. "You can join him there."

"Stop! You can't do this!" A voice cried out.

Jace whirled around with his back facing the demon. He looked for a moment into a dark corner near the entrance to the room to find a girl. A red headed girl with luminous green eyes. Jace dropped the knife. Standing before him was a beautiful girl. Standing before him was a beautiful MUNDANE girl. One that shouldn't be able to see them because of their glamour.

Alec was the first to speak. "What's this?"

Jace regained his composure, as well as his sarcasm. "It's a girl. Surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one." He stepped closer to the mysterious girl to get a better look at her. She really was beautiful. _Stop it, Jace._ Jace told himself. _You don't think girls are beautiful, you only want girls. _"A mundie girl. And she can see us."

"Of course I can see you. I'm not blind, you know."

_She has a fiery personality, like her hair… Her beautiful wavy hair. Stop it, Jace! _But he couldn't help agreeing with this fact. She was beautiful, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. He really liked that in a girl. "Oh, but you are. You just don't know it. You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you."

"I'm not going anywhere," the mysterious girl shot back. "If I do, you'll kill him."

"That's true," he said while twirling the knife between his fingers to show off for her. "What do you care if I kill him or not?"

"Be-because—," she stuttered. "You can't just go around killing people."

Now it all made sense to Jace. He could see how this situation looked from her point of view. Three teenagers, ganging up on some "innocent" kid, about to kill him. Yes, the situation did look bad, but then again, she wasn't supposed to see them. "You're right," he replied. "You can't go around killing _people._" He emphasized that last word. "That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person and talk like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster." Her eyes glinted at the hint of being called little.

"Jace," Isabelle said in a warning tone. "That's enough."

"You're crazy," the mundane girl said, backing away from Jace. "I've called the police, you know. They'll be here any second."

"She's lying," said Alec, but there was a look of doubt on his face. "Jace, do you—"

A high-pitched cry seared through their ears. Jace turned to see the demon charging at him with claws, tearing at the front of his chest. Blood welled from the scratches that the demon made, but not enough to distract him from the fight. He threw up his arm in time to stop the claws from sinking into his chest again. When the claws made contact it sprayed blood everywhere. Then he was up, grabbing the knife and sinking it into the demon's chest, right where his heart would have been. The demon fell to the ground, and Jace pulled the knife out. His shirt was soaked with blood. He looked down at the demon.

As if sensing that Jace was looking at him, it's eyes flew open and hissed, "So be it. The forsaken will take you all."

Jace snarled at its words. He watched its eyes roll back in its head. Alec was examining his wounds to draw an iratze when Jace heard the sound of Isabelle's whip cracking. They turned to see Isabelle glaring at the girl with her whip tight around her wrist. He had almost forgot about the mundane girl.

"Stupid little mundie," Isabelle spat venomously. "You could have gotten Jace killed."

"He's crazy! You're all crazy. What do you think you are, vigilante killers! The police—"

"The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body," Jace said as he made his way over. He was looking at the girl again. _There was no way she was just a mundane. She was too beautiful. _Jace couldn't help but think it. What was it about this girl? She was looking back at the spot where the demon had just been laying. Jace knew that it wouldn't be there anymore, he was watching her face. He watched as realization swept over her face, but she didn't look shocked. "They return to their home dimensions when they die, in case you were wondering."

"Jace," Alec hissed. "Be careful."

Jace took his arm out of Alec's grasp. He was still watching the girl, who was looking back at him curiously. "She can see us, Alec. She already knows too much."

"So what do you want me to do with her?" Isabelle demanded.

Jace had completely forgotten that Isabelle still had her whip painfully coiled around the girl's wrist. "Let her go," he said softly. The look on Isabelle's face was incredulous, but she complied without argument. Jace watched the girl rub the mark that the whip had left on her as she looked around the room, no doubt searching for an exit.

"Maybe we should bring her back with us," Alec suggested. "I bet Hodge would like to talk to her."

_Sure, she can come back,_ said a voice in the back of Jace's head._ She can never leave my side. _Jace shook the thought from his head. What was he doing, thinking of this girl like that?

Isabelle interrupted his internal war. "No way are we bringing her to the Institute. She's a mundie!"

"Or is she?" said Jace, remembering his thoughts earlier about how she couldn't be human. "Have you had dealings with demons, little girl? Walked with warlocks, talked with the Night Children? Have you—"

The girl snapped, no doubt from his "little girl" comment again. "My name is not 'little girl', and I have no idea what you're talking about." But Jace could see the confusion in her eyes, her beautiful green eyes. "I don't believe in—in demons, or whatever you are—"

"Clary?" She turned around. _So her name was Clary. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl._ Jace looked behind her to see a mundie boy, with mouse brown hair and glasses. The epitome of mundane. With him, were two large bouncers. Jace was instantaneously jealous. "Are you okay?" said the boy looking around the room. He clearly didn't see Jace, Alec, and Isabelle. "Why are you in here by yourself? What happened to the guys—you know, the ones with the knives?"

Clary was looking back and forth between her mundane friend and Jace. He looked back at her, smiling a smile, part genuine, part mocking with an apologetic shrug. He knew that the bouncers wouldn't be able to see him, but was rather astonished that Clary wasn't surprised either. She turned back to Simon slowly, as if taking this all in, and said, "I thought they went in here, but I guess they didn't. I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

With that, they walked out of the room. As Clary walked towards the door, Isabelle giggled. Once the door was shut, Jace whirled on her. "Isabelle, how could you laugh at her? I mean, really, what would you expect her to believe? She just saw three teenagers beat up another kid and kill him. She has no idea what even just happened!"

Isabelle looked abashed. "Wow, sheesh. Sorry. I had no idea that you cared that much. Someone's sensitive!" she teased.

"I'm not being sensitive. I'm just a little confused as to why a mundie can see us when we have a glamour on," said Jace, quickly trying to cover up his concern for the girl, Clary.

There was an awkward silence.

"Lets go back to the Institute. I'm sure Hodge will want to hear about this," Alec said quietly. There was a sad look on his face. With that, they hailed a taxi and began the ride back to the Institute. Jace closed his eyes to relax after a long day, and an image popped up. It was an image of two luminous green eyes that belonged to the mysterious Clary. _What is it about her? Why is she so special?_ Jace had an ulterior motive as to letting her go. Jace knew that Hodge would want to speak with her and figure out what was going on, and knew that he would be the one sent to find her. That thought alone excited Jace.


	3. Search

**Hey everyone… sorry it's taken forever for me to upload. I got caught up with finals and moving into a new house and stuff. Just letting you all know, I will be leaving to work at camp in a week and I will be there until mid August… I will be taking my computer and stuff, but I wont be able to upload every day… Thanks for the TWO reviews I have gotten, but it would be great, since over 100 people have read the story, if more people would review. Anyhow. On to the story? Yeah. **

**Again—I do NOT own this story. (:**

_Her long firey hair cascaded down her back, her green, luminous eyes that could peer into the soul. The way the ivory dress was draped on her body…_

"I still don't understand why Jace has to be the one to go and find her. She almost got us all killed!"

Alec's furious voice was echoing in Hodge's library. They had been at it for hours the next morning and Jace was done arguing. He had put up, by far, the best argument that he should go alone.

"You know why, Alec," Jace stated firmly. "If all three of us were to go then she would be extremely overwhelmed. If it's just me going… well, she is more likely to fall over me with my good looks and my Wayland charms."

"Good thing it isn't your 'Wayland Modesty'. She didn't look like the type of girl that would fall for your crap, Jace," Isabelle laughed. "I mean, honestly. She probably thinks you're insane, and really, who follows crazy men around?"

"Oh, right, Izzy. You know you would be begging for me to give you a chance if we weren't practically related," Jace replied, laughing as he playfully punched his adoptive sister.

"Back to the point!" Hodge refocused the group. "Jace, if you're going to find this girl—"

"Clary," Jace interrupted. Izzy giggled. "Jacey-Wacey cares about his wittle 'Clare-Bear'…" Alec was looking annoyed. Jace seized a pencil off of the desk and hurled it at her.

"Shut up, Izzy. I was merely stating her name incase Hodge forgot it," he said in a way that he believed to be convincing. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying…" Hodge interrupted the childish moment. "If you are going to find _Clary_ before nightfall, I suggest you leave."

_Wow. _Jace thought. _It's already 4:30… _"Yes. Seeing as we wasted the entire day arguing about something that we all knew I was going to do."

As Jace left the Institute, he had no idea where to start. He figured that he would just start by walking around some of the more popular areas of Manhattan in hopes of finding some clue. As he was waiting for a crosswalk to change, he noticed a flyer. It was for a poetry reading at a local coffee shop, advertising some poet named "Eric", but Jace was too distracted by the on the flyer.

In the photo, there were four boys. Three were unrecognized by Jace, but the fourth was the same mousy boy from Pandemonium that had been escorting Clary. Jace smirked. A girl stood next to him giggling a flirtatious giggle. He winked at her and set off, grinning along the way. _Well, that was easier than I had anticipated…_

**AN: I know it was a short chapter, but I'm already working on the next one! R&R please!**


End file.
